Autre version du cour
Sociologie de l’éducation Bibliographie : Durkheim « Education et sociologie » '' '''Duru-Bellat M et van Zanten' « Sociologie du système éducatif. Les inégalités scolaires » Dubet François : « L’école des chances ; qu’est ce qu’une école juste ? Collection la république des idées » Dubet François : « Les places et les chances. Repenser la justice sociale. » Emile Durkheim : fondateur de l’école française de sociologie Né en 1858 – 1917 Ce n’est qu’en 1913 qu’il devient professeur de science de l’éducation et de la sociologie. Premier cours à la Sorbonne intitulé « Pédagogie et sociologie » : « sociologue, c’est surtout en sociologue que je vais vous parler d’éducation... » Selon lui, l’éducation est une chose liée avant tout au social. Pourquoi ? Par ses origines, ses fonctions, et la pédagogie qui dépend de la sociologie plus que toute autre science. I. Du social à l’éducation : Ce que l’éducation doit à la société Il n’existe pas d’éducation idéale, universelle et une fois pour toutes comme le prétendent les philosophes et les psychologues pour qui, une éducation peut être trouvée correspondant à toutes les cultures. Selon D, Il y en a plusieurs. - Premier argument sera le suivant : Chaque société développe plusieurs éducations spéciales, en lien avec la division sociale du travail. Il y aura donc autant d’éducations que de point de vue, que de division sociale. 0 chaque ordre, caste, classe, son éducation spéciale. « L’enfant doit être préparé en vue de la fonction qu’il sera appelé à remplir » Selon lui, Nous ne sommes pas prédestiné par notre tempérament intellectuel ou moral à une fonction bien déterminée. L’homme moyen est éminemment plastique et l’enfant une pâte à modeler. De plus, il n’y a pas d’épanouissement personnel dans la spécialisation, elle répond à un besoin social et non individuel. C’est une contrainte Conclusion, la société pour se maintenir à besoin de division et c’est pourquoi elle prépare les travailleurs spéciaux dont elle a besoin par le système éducatif. C’est donc pour et par elle que l’éducation s’est diversifiée. - Son deuxième argument sera que chaque société a une forme générale d’éducation correspondant à l’idéal de sa conception de l’Homme. Suivant nos objectifs, on mettra en place une éducation spécifique. La société va nous apprendre des choses dont elle a besoin, c’est se qui explique qu’il y est des écoles privées, l’école militaire... On n’étudie pas ce que l’on a envie à l’école. Il y a un dénominateur commun à toutes les éducations spéciales d’une société : l’éducation nationale. De plus l’éducation nationale est solidaire de tout un tas d’institutions politiques, morales, économiques... Elle sera donc en résonnance avec la politique. « L’homme que l’éducation doit réaliser en nous, ce n’est pas celui tel que la nature l’a fait, mais tel que la société veut qu’il soit ; et elle le veut tel que le réclame son économie intérieure » « Ainsi dans le présent comme dans le passé notre idéal pédago est, jusque dans ses détails, l’œuvre de la société. C’est elle qui nous trace le portrait de l’homme... » II. De l’éducation au social : Ce que le social doit à l’éducation L’éducation c’est quoi ? Eduquer sera donc pour Durkheim, se faire socialiser, nous apprendre à vivre en société. Socialiser quelqu’un sera le rendre capable de vivre en société, nous dresser, nous discipliner, nous instruire Dans toutes les sociétés, il y a un processus d’éducation, même dans les sociétés dites primitives, il y aura toujours un moment où une action sera apposée à l’enfant pour le passage à l’adulte ; par exemple (rite de passage) III. Des objectifs aux moyens de l’éducation ' La société va façonner les moyens éducatifs : - Il y a une homologie entre les institutions sociales et les institutions pédagogiques - Il y a une homologie aussi entre les valeurs sociales et les méthodes pédagogiques. '''L’institution scolaire au prisme des sciences sociales ' I. Histoire et institution scolaire Emile Durkheim, ''« L’évolution pédagogique en France » Cours 1904- 1913 Sorbonne '' Selon lui nécessaire d’étudier l’histoire scolaire, car dépend des institutions. Regarder l’évolution de l’école est la seule manière de voir les incidences sociales. Il ne faut pas s’enfermer dans notre époque, nous avons besoin d’aller voir hier, pour mieux comprendre le présent. '''On fait de l’histoire pour mettre en perspective le présent et montrer sa singularité. Durkheim dit que porter un regard extérieur de l’école (passé) permet de rendre moins naïf, et relativiser. Les anciens vont mythifier l’école à leur époque : Nous à l’époque on apprenait à écrire... C’était mieux. Il existe aussi le mouvement inverse, les gens enthousiastes pour toutes les nouveautés proposées à l’école. D’où l’importance d’avoir une connaissance de notre système scolaire et de ceux l’ayant précédés. Pour comprendre le développement du vivant et expliquer les formes qu’il présente au cours de son histoire, il est nécessaire de connaître la structure élémentaire au point de départ de toute évolution. à Nécessaire de regarder le système éducatif, plus précisément, la forme élémentaire de celle ci et regarder sa complexification de son évolution. Le germe initiale, l’école, la première forme scolaire se trouvait dans un village Gaulois. C’est donc dans la période Gallo-Romaine qu’apparaitra la première forme d’école. Dans la période Gallo- romaine : Les romains pour attirer les Gaulois vont réunir les enfants dans un même établissement « école » afin de leur inculquer la culture romaine et rassembler les enfants pour ensuite attirer les parents. C’était les religieux qui étaient chargés de « l’éducation » la religion romaine. Soit dès le début, école et pouvoir sont liés, école et religion sont liés. Le but n’étant pas d’instruire les enfants mais de les intégrer politiquement et religieusement à la romaine. L’école était un établissement permettant le rassemblement, elle se faisait par immersion, invention de l’internat afin que la transformation soit la plus efficace possible. Les enfants restaient tout le mois à l’école pour ne pas que les parents Gaulois déconstruisent l’instruction donnée par les religieux romain. Charlemagne pensait utile d’instruire des personnes dans la société ; ça commencera par le clergé et les religieux, qui devront ensuite instruire le peuple. Charlemagne régnant sur un empire, avait besoin d’une élite soumise et instruire au monarque qui pourra ensuite faire régner l’ordre dans les villages. Il avait donc besoin de la loi, d’un texte écrit. Il faut donc qu’ils sachent lire et écrire pour transmettre la « parole » autre qu’oralement. C’était donc un outil de gestion du pouvoir, une administration permettant de gérer les choses à distance. Charlemagne va donc structurer la situation. Au moyen âge : XIIe ''' Ce qui caractérisera cette période sera la concentration du commerce économie et pouvoir, dans les villes puissantes. XIIIe création d e l’université de Montpellier Ces centres urbains vont donc créer une concentration de maitre dans certaine ville, avec par exemple le collège de la Sorbonne. Il va se fabriquer à ce moment là, la corporation des maitres. On avait des lieux et maintenant la corporation des maitres (monopole de la discipline permettant assurer une qualité de l’enseignement, pour cela il faut avoir une autorisation pour entrer dans la corporation) l’enseignant n’est plus n’importe qui se sera une personne assermentée capable d’exercer. '''La renaissance : La pédagogie apparaitra, des méthodes d’apprentissage, réflexions sur la manière et les contenus de l’enseignement. La renaissance est une période historique où il y a moins de guerre, les conditions de vie s’améliorent, on peut donc s’intéresser au futile maintenant que les besoins primaires sont plus facilement satisfaits. Laisse donc le temps de penser à autre chose. L’art se développe est va donc amener la question de l’art d’apprendre dans le respect de l’homme. Intérêt pour la rhétorique, la forme devient très importante. Chaque grande période rajoute un élément constitutif de l’école. La révolution Française : Amène l’idée selon laquelle il faut donner l’instruction au peuple. Les révolutionnaires penseront donc nouveau système scolaire. Napoléon (inventé l’éducation nationale) a besoin que les individus deviennent de plus en plus intelligent lui permettant ensuite de déléguer et laisser les gens intelligents gérer les départements, villes... Ce qui caractérise cette période est la montée en puissance des sciences, après la révolution industrielle, on exploite un salariat on construit des usines et le besoin de savoir scientifique devient indispensable pour pérenniser et entretenir le progrès scientifique. Synthèse : ''' - Maitres à Antiquité - Ecole et corporation à Moyen- âge - Pédagogie à Renaissance - Education nationale à Modernité - Ecole unique à XXe Le XXe va démocratiser le système éducatif et donner à chacun une scolarisation et a chacun une chance de s’en sortir ; il va donc : '''Démocratiser quantitativement : Massification dans les écoles (80% des jeunes sont bacheliers) aujourd’hui la quasi totalité des jeunes de la génération vont à l’école et obtiennent leur baccalauréat Et Démocratiser qualitativement ''': Egalité des chances. L’école telle qu’on la connaît aujourd’hui, démocratique, s’est fabriquée en plusieurs étapes. '''Condorcet en 1791 fait des rapports explicatifs du devoir de la révolution, mettre en place une éducation nationale pour qu’ils deviennent des citoyens conscients, avec un minimum d’éducation. Milieu du XIXe sous monarchie de Juillet, Guizot va obliger chaque commune française à construire et entretenir l’école à Une loi leur imposera d’avoir dans chaque village d’avoir une école primaire. Deuxième chose, Il devra y avoir un lieu ou former les maitres (départementale). Jules Ferry et la IIIe République : il va donner possibilité aux filles l’entrée dans un lycée. Et surtout, il va rendre la scolarisation dans le primaire obligatoire, gratuite et laïque pour tous. L’école est structurée d’ordre et de degrés : Sous napoléon l’important était de fabriquer des ingénieurs et des élites Ecole (petit lycée), puis directement lycée qui prenait de la 6em à la terminal. A partir de Guizot à coté des lycées et petits lycées va être créé l’école communale (pas de latin donc pas de possibilité d’aller au lycée) Une très forte inégalité sociale marquée, les riches pouvaient aller au lycée car petite école qui apprenait le latin ; les autres aller à l’école communale et ne pouvait ensuite plus continuer les études soit vers treize ans au boulot. Jules Ferry, lui permettra à tous de s’instruire à divers degrés certes mais une chance et une obligation pour tous Construction de l’école unique ''' - Idée de Ferdinand Buisson (1909) Contexte de guerre 14-18 '''Deux types d’argument : '- Justice sociale', on ne peut diviser des jeunes en fonctions de leur origine sociale '-La rationalité administrative :' Pourquoi avoir deux écoles, alors que globalement on pourrait tous les mettre dans les mêmes écoles, avec des options pour ceux qui souhaitent. Les bourgeois ne veulent pas l’école unique pour ne pas mélanger leurs enfants avec les pauvres. Les milieux populaires aussi trouve bizarre de scolariser leur enfant aussi longtemps car c’est des aides en moins pour les paysans... Des résistances chez les gens et aussi chez les organisateurs. Lapie et Delvolvé seront deux opposants D ‘accord tous deux sur le fait de l’école primaire ; c’est au niveau du lycée qu’il y a un désaccord, le conflit sera sur le premier degrés du secondaire ; que fait-on des première année du lycée. Lapie (1867 – 1927) ''': supprimons les 6,5,4,3 et mettons tous nos enfants dans un même milieu à Leur apprendre des savoirs faire pour travailler (changer de programme) '''Delvolvé : il est hors de question de faire baisser le niveau du cycle, au contraire fin école primaire il faut leur faire enseignement collège sur le modèle des 6543 du lycée. Un enseignement ambitieux. C’est Delvolvé qui gagnera on supprimera les petites classes du lycée et faire classe unique et le bac restera tel qu’il est. La structure de notre système scolaire est fait en fonction de la division sociale du travail, en fonction des besoins dont la société à besoin. ' Au XX l’accès à l’école est démocratisée, 80% des jeunes générations termine son collège en 1980 en 2010 94% 1970 massification des collèges, une fois cela fait on massifie le lycée (on essaie) aujourd’hui 80% d’une génération obtient le Baccalauréat. Contre 34% en 1980 Pourquoi on a voulut massifier les lycées, c’est parce que l’économie demandait de la main d’œuvre qualifier au sortir de la guerre. 'à Décentralisation du pouvoir: Crise économique avec les deux chocs pétroliers ; La commune va gérer les écoles primaires (entretien) suivant les impôts locaux. Les collèges eux sont gérés par le département, le lycée et l’université par la région. à Discrimination positive : On a massifié le collège, et avec cela on découvre qu’à l’issue des collèges les inégalités ont changé mais existe toujours ; les filières professionnelles seront occupées par les fils d’ouvrier. Les zones d’éducations prioritaires « donner plus à ceux qui ont moins » En mettant des gens qui ne sont pas égaux dans la même école, on créer l’inégalité. Dans la compétition scolaire à effet pervers face à l’égalité Consiste à repérer ceux qui en ont le moins pour leur donner plus ; ne pas mettre les gens à égalité Les politiques de quotas : L’effet pervers est qu’il y a aujourd’hui des personnes pensant que cela va désavantager « les enfants ». Aux USA pour rentrer dans une université il faut avoir une bonne moyenne, soit avec 12 un enfant américain peut être refusé car le quota est atteint ; alors qu’un africain peut être accepter avec 8 car peu de demande pour l’université. Soit il y a des Etats qui sont revenus sur cette politique des discriminations positives qui créer de nouvelles discriminations. Le résultat de cette discrimination positive en France : Deux résultats tranchés, dans un premier temps les résultats de cette politique ne sont pas fameux, les résultats restent modestes. Ceux qui souhaitent sauver cette politique disent : certes l’inégalité n’a pas diminuer mais du fait de la dégradation de la société, des inégalité sociales... on peut penser que cette politique a empêché la dégradation des résultats elle a maintenu à la « norme ». Géographie et institution scolaire Dans le monde : UNESCO, rapport mondial du suivi de l’Education pour tous, 2010 Norvège 100% France 99% niveau de scolarisation primaire « alphabétisation » contre en Inde 66% Ethiopie 35% Niger 29% Dans L’OCDE, tous sont alphabétisés mais il existe toujours de très grandes différences vis à vis de la scolarisation Le choix de l’école : 'Les familles ont elles le choix de l’école pour leurs enfants ? - '''L’affectation contraignante d’autorité ' (Finlande Japon Corée du Sud) - 'L’affectation par carte scolaire avec dérogation '(France, Portugal, Allemagne) - '''L’affectation libre avec régulation publique : (suède, Danemark, Australie...) - L’affectation totalement libre '''(Italie Irlande, Belgique) Europe : - Diplôme de fin d’études secondaires, droit d’entrée à l’université, contrôle terminal et continue. - Organisation de l’enseignement supérieur : Modèle binaire, intégré et modèle fragmenté - Hiérarchie des institutions d’enseignement supérieur : Système ouvert, système mixte, sélectif. 1) France : France · L’environnement économique et social · Les conditions de scolarisation · Les moyens et les ressources humaines · Les parcours scolaires · Les résultats Il existe des grandes tendances nationales communes aux académies… · Jusqu’aux années 90, progression globale de la scolarisation · Depuis la fin des années 90, stagnation relative de la scolarisation · De grandes tendances nationales communes aux académies qui ont affectées ou atténué les anciennes oppositions Nord/Sud. Et d’importantes disparité démographiques et socio-économiques qui pèsent sur les choix de formation et la réussite scolaire. o En 1780, le taux d’alphabétisation du Nord est en avant sur le reste du pays. Plus de 75%. o En 1830, la France rurale (Est et Sud) est sous alphabétisée, de 2 à 8 % d’élève dans les grandes écoles. L’ouest est à moins de 2%. Alors que le Nord en est à plus de 8%. o En 1982, parmi les jeunes de 15 à 35 ans, le pourcentage ne déclarant aucun diplôme est de plus de 30% pour le Nord avec la côte méditerranéenne. Le centre, et le reste du Sud (Sud-Est et Provence) sont à moins de 25%. o Une explication simple apparait. En 1780, l’agriculture ne nécessite pas de diplôme, ainsi les enfants de milieux ruraux n’ont pas besoin de diplômes et les bourgeois du Nord eux sont scolarisés. En 1982, il y a la crise de l’industrie, la population a besoin de diplôme pour travailler en ville, à cause de l’exode rurale. Ainsi les familles ont poussé leurs enfants dans des études courtes. · De 1997 à 2003 : o Sur représentation en Bretagne, à Paris et au Sud-Est il y a une sur représentation d’élève qui vont en seconde. (Supérieur à 54%) o Sud de la Bretagne, Bourgogne, et Marseille/Nice, sur représentation en apprentissage (supérieur à 17%). Contre l’école de la république, pour les patrons, à cause d’une éducation catholique. o Sur représentation en BAP-CAP, dans le Nord-Ouest. (Supérieur à 34%) · Le supérieur dans la population scolaire en 2003-2004 est surreprésenté dans le Sud, alors que les études courtes dans le supérieur le sont dans le Nord-Centre. · La promotion d’élevé dans le secteur privé, la part du privé dans le 1er degré et dans le 2nd degré en 2003-2004 est rassemblé sur la Bretagne essentiellement et l’Aveyron/la Haute-Loire/l’Ardèche/la Loire. · Les enseignants de 50 ans et plus se concentrent dans le Sud-Ouest/moins de 30 ans sont dans le Nord-Est. · Les filles bachelières en 2003 sont regroupés dans le Sud-Provençal et la Bretagne, alors que les garçons sont surtout dans le Nord-Est. Région et département: Enseignement supérieur traditionnellement dans le Languedoc il n’y avait qu’une université celle de Montpellier. C’est après '''les années 70 qu’une deuxième université apparaît, celle de Perpignan. Dans les années 2000 création d’antenne universitaire, une université par ville (c’est parfois devenu une stratégie économique). Enquête : la carte scolaire et le terrain urbain de Montpellier 2008 - Collège public urbain, Quartier favorisé, Niveau scolaire bas et mixité faible : Relégation - Public périurbain à Public privée, niveau social élevé et mixité faible : périurbanisation - Collège des centre ville public à Centre ville, niveau social moyenne t mixité forte :' Gentrification '(embourgeoisement de certains quartiers de la ville « exemple Bobo) Tendance : l’origine sociale influe sur la réussite ou l’échec des étudiants. La géographie scolaire a des influences sur l’économie. Le fait que le secteur nous affecte dans un établissement ou l’autre va faire émerger des différences concernant les prix du marché. (20%) C) Economie et institution scolaire Adam Smith, La Richesse des Nations : former et éduquer la population pour développer l’économie. L’éducation peut être considéré : · D’abord comme un coût (pour la famille, la Nation) · Ensuite comme un investissement (dans le futur pour la capital humain) · Et enfin comme un marché (avec des concurrences) 1) Un coût 1900 : 5% du Budget EN/Budget Etat 1950 : 5% du Budget EN/Budget Etat · 1960 à aujourd’hui : démocratisation de l’éducation 2000 : 20% du Budget EN/Budget Etat 1980 – 1992 : 7% du PIB (100) 1992 – 1999 : 7.50 % du PIB (200) 1999 – 2004 : 7 % du PIB (100) L’éducation nationale c’est pour ¾ les salaires. Dépense d’Intérieur d’éducation è 2000 euros par habitant et 7000 euros par élève (moyenne) è Plus on augmente dans l’enseignement, en passe de 5310 à l’école préélémentaire, à 13220 en STS (technique de l’ingénieur) et 14150 en CPGE (classe prépa dans l’enseignement supérieur). Exception pour les Université 9400. 2) Un investissement · La théorie du capital humain o Le capital humain est l'ensemble des aptitudes, talents, qualifications, expériences accumulés par un individu et qui déterminent en partie sa capacité à travailler ou à produire pour lui-même ou pour les autres. · CF : Jean-Jacques Paul, Roger Establet, Louis Levy-Garboua. · Qui dit capital, dit investissements. Avec ce nouveau concept de capital humain, s’ouvre toute une gamme d’investissements autour des axes majeurs de l’éducation et de la santé. L’investissement en capital humain consiste donc dans l’ensemble des dépenses effectuées dans ce sens. Ces dépenses sont estimées en deux temps : on a d’une part les coûts directs (frais de scolarité, de médecine…) et de l’autre les coûts d’opportunité. Ces derniers résident dans l’arbitrage des individus dans leur gestion du capital humain. Exemple : choisir de poursuivre ses études universitaires, plutôt que d’entrer immédiatement après le Bac dans la vie active, a un coût d’opportunité estimé, le plus souvent, avantageux par rapport à la situation inverse. Dans tous les cas, on espère un retour d’investissement. Christian Baudelot et Roger Establet : « C’est à l’aune de la formation et du titre scolaire que se mesure aujourd’hui l’essentiel de la valeur d’un homme au moment décisif où il cherche à trouver sa place dans la société. » « Le niveau monte mais les aspirations plus encore ». Aujourd’hui il faut des diplômes de plus en plus élevés pour avoir des situations socio-professionnelles pas aussi bonnes que dans les générations précédentes. Jusqu’à la moitié des années 90’, les jeunes hommes qui sortent des universités ont une possibilité forte à avoir un emploi de cadre supérieur. Car les deux croissances (licenciés, et cadres supérieur) sont plutôt similaires. Au-delà de 1995, le marché du travail des cadres se tasse et c’est une crise de l’éducation supérieur. Pour les filles c’est depuis les années 70’. CF : Louis Levy Garboua : · L’investissement universitaire o Coût immédiat supérieur au rendement immédiat o Espoir de compensation ultérieur · Rupture de l’éducation o Crise économique et chômage o Massification et inflation de diplôme · Conséquence o Plus de temps de loisir o Plus d’activité salariée Du marché économique au marché éducatif Palmarès livre et classement pour les parents et les élèves, comme un marché, on choisit la stratégie pour notre enfant ; le placé dans un bon établissement. Il y a des bonnes et des mauvaises écoles. Ethnologie et institution scolaire « Les enfants se socialisent à travers des formes éducatives où qu’on soit sur la planète » Jean- Paul Filiod Le regard ethnologique : - Sur l ‘éducation hors institution scolaire « une société sans école » Ivan Illich 1971 - Sur l’éducation et la vie quotidienne « cette action est de tous les instants, et elle est générale. Il n’y a pas de période dans la vie sociale, il n’y a même, pour ainsi dire, pas de moment dans la journée où les jeunes générations ne soient pas en contact avec leur ainés, et où par suite, elles ne reçoivent de ces derniers l’influence éducative » Peter Wood - Sur l’éducation comparée : allons voir ce qui se fait ailleurs pour voir ce que l’on peut faire, et ce que l’on fait L’ethnologie : éducation et culture - Le malentendu culturel à l’école : parfois la culture familiale est en décalage avec la culture scolaire. « Acculturation » - Scolarisation des enfants de migrants L’ethnologie : éducation et rite - Les rites de passage : bizutage, stage intégration, rituel de cérémonie de diplôme - Les rites d’institution Margaret Mead : « le fossé des générations 70 Education et culture - Post figurative : ce sont les anciens qui éduquent et socialisent les jeunes - Co figurative : endroit où l’éducation provient du groupe des pères, du même âge que nous, exemple les sociétés de migrants (les parents parlent mal la langue donc ce seront les autres étudiants qui éduqueront) - Pré figurative : Cas particulier où les enfants apprennent aux parents (socialisation inversée) Droit et institution scolaire : Code de l’éducation (2000) , hiérarchie de textes qui règle l’éducation nationale. Préambule de la constitution de la Ve république : « La nation garantit l’égal accès de l’enfant et de l’adulte à l’insertion à l’instruction, la formation professionnelle et à la culture » Le droit des élèves : -respect intégrité physique et morale - droit d’expression individuelle - droit expression collective : réunion, association, publication - droit de participation Communication et institution scolaire « Un éducateur est toujours un communicateur ; toute éducation implique une communication, un échange, une relation intersubjective » « L’école est un simple instrument d’agression culturelle » Mc Luhan 3. La sociologie de l’éducation ''' '''Sociologie de l’institution scolaire Les précurseurs XVIIIe XIXe : Rousseau, Condorcet et Comte Les fondateurs XXe : Durkheim, Marx et Weber L’entre deux guerres, l ‘oubli : Lapie- Goblot L’après guerre, la Renaissance : Naville – Parson ; Rapport Ined et Coleman 1960 – 1970, l’essor, l’âge d’or : Bourdieu e Boudon Aujourd’hui, le retour du sujet et du microsociologique : Berthelot – Wood – Snyders – Tanguy – Petitat suivit par Dubet- Charlot – Duru Bellat Rupture contemporaine : Quelle est la fonction de l’école sera en premier lieu l’intérêt de la sociologie d l’éducation. On parlera dans un premier temps d’éducation, pour ensuite évoluer vers l’interaction, la socialisation (diffèrent de l’éducation parent- enfant) cet aller retour entre acteurs et institutions. L’une des grandes idées 70, l’idée de l’école comme reproduction ; elle va ensuite évoluer de la reproduction à la création, elle créer de nouvelles dimensions de la société. Basculement aussi dans l’étude de la structure de l’école (macro) vers la (micro) l’étude des acteurs. Années 70 – 80 Bourdieu et Boudon seront les premiers théoriciens de la sociologie de l’éducation ; Bourdieu avec sa théorie de la domination aura participé à la théorisation et l’étude de l’école. Boudon lui sera une alternative à la théorie de Bourdieu basant sa théorie sur les inégalités à l’école. Dans les années 90, de nouvelles « théories » apparaissent plus empirique que théorique travail de terrain principalement. Les grandes théories existent déjà (70 Boudon et Bourdieu), On va donc accumuler les données. Enfin, la troisième république, mise en place de la structure de l’école, structure qui évoluera. August Comte (1798 – 1857) Le positivisme et la loi des trois états : ' Etat théologique : Provisoire, éducation affective. '''ou fictif ': l'esprit humain dirigeant essentiellement ses recherches vers les connaissances absolues, se représente les phénomènes comme produits par l'action directe et continue d'agents surnaturels plus ou moins nombreux, dont l'intervention arbitraire explique toutes les anomalies apparentes de l'univers. Etat métaphysique : Transitoire, éducation esthétique '''ou abstrait : qui n'est au fond qu'une simple modification générale du premier, les agents surnaturels sont remplacés par des forces abstraites, véritables entités (abstractions personnifiées) inhérentes aux divers êtres du monde, et conçues comme capables d'engendrer par elles-mêmes tous les phénomènes observés. Etat positif : Définitif apogée des sociétés, éducation scientifique : ' ou réel :' l'esprit humain reconnaissant l'impossibilité d'obtenir des notions absolues, s'attachera uniquement à découvrir, par l'explication des faits, réduite alors à ses termes réels, la liaison établie entre les divers phénomènes particuliers et quelques faits généraux, dont les progrès de la science tendent de plus en plus à diminuer le nombre. En effet, chacun se souvient, lorsqu'il s'agit d'expliquer un phénomène, avoir été théologien dans sa jeunesse, métaphysicien dans son adolescence et enfin scientifique dans sa virilité. Il fera ces schémas à partir de l’évolution de l’homme et de l’éducation. Selon lui, l’enfant à la base a un système de pensée correspondant à la période théologique, à l’adolescence, le jeune va entrer dans la phase transitoire, métaphysique pour enfin arriver à l’âge adulte. Les stades de la vie et les âges des trois états sont en lien. Il pense qu’à chaque âge une éducation particulière sera mise en place, dans un premier temps en étant enfant besoin affection, première période de la vie où l’éducation doit être affective, avant de devoir l’éduquer sur l’art, les loisirs... phase transitoire avant l’éducation scientifique, état positif, on donne une éducation scientifique à l’adulte. Karl Marx (1818 – 1883) ''' « Critique de l’éducation et de l’enseignement » « La capital » Les relations entre les compétences scientifiques et techniques des salariés et la production de la plus value Selon Marx et Engels, il y aura toujours l’idée '''de lutte des classes* '''fondamentales se retrouvera à l’œuvre dès lors que l’on analysera l’éducation, la formation, dans société. ' '* Lutte de classe : concept central de l’analyse de Marx. C’est l’antagonisme entre classes sociales aux intérêts contradictoires, qui peut aller jusqu’à la révolution, qui est à l’origine du changement social.' « L’état est la forme par laquelle les individus de la classe dominante don valoir leurs intérêts communs (..) il s’ensuit que par la médiation de l’état toutes les institutions communes acquièrent une forme politique » L’école va avoir pour fonction de bloquer la transformation des rapports de domination elle va figer les rapports et contribuer à reproduire l’ordre social en faisant des valeurs de la classe dominante celle de l’école. Aspect négatif pour Marx du fait de son aliénation empêchant la révolution des prolétaires. Elle marque les divisions et légitimes les rapports de dominations, la légitimé (reprit ensuite par Bourdieu) Différent de la vision de '''Durkheim (1857 – 1917)' L’école est positive et va remplacer la rôle fondamental de la religion (transfiguration de la société elle même, communion, valeurs issues de celle ci). Erosion des valeurs fondamentales de la Religion, besoin nouvelle institution qui transmettra les valeurs à la nouvelle génération, se sera l’école qui en sera chargée. Début du XXe, grâce à l’école ascension sociale « marche bien », soit pas de sollicitation auprès des sociologues de l’éducation car sentiment du « bien fait ». Avant : PSI = PS = PSU avec PSI = PSU - inégalité des chances scolaires - Méritocratie - immobilité sociale et injustice sociale Maintenant : PSI =/ PS = PSU avec PSI =/ PSU - égalité des chances - Méritocratie - Mobilité sociale et justice sociale * PSI (origine sociale) * PS (notre niveau, positionnement scolaire maximal acquis) * PSU (situation sociale dans le monde du travail) '' '''Paul Lapie (1869 – 1927) ' collaborateur de Durkheim, dans un premier temps, prof de philosophie. Première étude : Réussite scolaire et démographie familiale Il observe que les élèves en avance ont une aisance financière, les retardés (alcoolisme et pauvreté) et les entres deux Il remarque aussi un lien avec le nombre de frère et sœur influencera la scolarité Il a fait aussi une deuxième étude sur les scolarités des délinquants Sur 102 jeunes mineurs (92 garçons 10 filles) Il constate que le taux d’illettré en corrélation avec la gravité de la délinquance. 57% d’illettré parmi les malfaiteurs avérés. à L’école laïque était mal vue, c’était elle la responsable des délinquants, il fallait donc mettre les enfants avec des curés dans des écoles privées. « L’influence des écoles confessionnelles n’est donc pas meilleure que celle des écoles laïques. Elle apparait même moins heureuse. Les 12 sujets que ces écoles nous fournissent tous à nos 3 plus fâcheuses catégories de malfaiteurs. Nous n’en conclurons pas que l’école confessionnelle est un « instrument de corruption » ». Dans un premier temps il montre que les écoles catholiques aussi font des délinquants, de plus ceux sortant de l’école catho font parti des malfaiteurs avérés. Sa troisième étude concerne L’école et la mobilité sociale. Dans notre société de plus en plus alphabétisée, une crainte apparaît, celle de donner aux jeunes gens des aspirations trop élevée. Autrement dit, plus aucun enfant conscient ne voudra travailler dans les champs. Edmond Goblot : (1858 – 1935) ''' La barrière et le niveau. Une étude sociologique de la bourgeoisie française (1925) Qu’est ce qui fait qu’on peut se dire bourgeois à un moment dans une société ? C’est le fat que l’on ait de l’argent Le bac est selon lui une barrière et un niveau pour entrer dans la bourgeoisie. Le latin et le bac font barrière entre le peuple et la bourgeoisie. (l’un n’allant pas sans l’autre) « Pour qu’une société se scinde en classes, il faut que quelque chose d’artificiel et de factice remplace les rampes continues par des marches d’escalier, ne laisse subsisteer ou apparaître que des échelons très peu nombreux et très espacés CAD crée un ou des obstacles difficiles à franchir et mette sur le même plan ceux qui les ont franchis. Telle est la fonction – l’unique fonction – du baccalauréat » Le bac permet de mettre des distinctions des échelons là où il n’y en exister aucune s. '''L’après seconde guerre mondiale Durkheim a regardé l’école comme un élément de socialisation, remplaçant ainsi l’église (perte de pouvoir au fil du temps) Comment créer une conscience collective ? cette préoccupation a été dominante jusqu’à la première guerre mondiale. On commence à mettre en perspectives deux nouvelles problématiques : '- Ecole et changement social' (on veut changer la société par l’école permettant transmission nouvelles valeurs laïques, instruction) L’école est un outil de changement social '- L’école et mobilité sociale :' entre notre origine et destiné sociale, il y a entre deux l’école, l’école deviendra soit un instrument de mobilité sociale ou immobilité sociale. Va donc fortement se développer après seconde guerre mondiale : Essor de la sociologie de l’école et la problématique de l’égalité des chances, qui émerge de trois origines : - dans un premier temps, pour des raisons politiques, les jeunes gens naissent libre et égaux en droit – projet politique, permettre à tous de respecter ses droits – équité - - Deuxième point, un ressort de gestion administratif, ça coute moins chère de mettre tous les élèves dans la même classe. - Troisième point : Il va y avoir un ressort économique, on se rend compte qu’il y a besoin main d’œuvre qualifiée, demande de diplômés ; nous fabriquerons une société plus performante, besoin de l’égalité des chances. L’état va donc faire faire des expertises sociologiques : - Des travaux d’ordre théorique - Et ensuite des expertises empiriques (statistiques, sérieuse) Talcott Parsons (1902 – 1979) Deux posture vont s’imposer dans un premier temps il y aura Parsons post durkheimien, selon lui l’école est une agence de socialisation mais qu’elle est aussi au regard de la situation au milieu XXe, selon lui l’école travaille pour l’économie. Il va effectuer une thèse « optimiste » à Le fonctionnalisme technologique Pour des raisons liées à la technologie la fonctionnement de l’école va devoir s’adapter et changer son fonctionnement. Selon lui, on basculera automatiquement dans un nouveau système : Egalité des chances + Méritocratie = Mobilité et justice sociale et permettre à chacun de trouver sa place dans la société. Optimiste a travers cette thèse selon laquelle l’école va produire de la justice sociale. ''' '''Thèse contradictoire de Pierre Naville (1904 – 1993) Marxiste Sociologue Français « Ecole et société » 1959 ; Selon lui, « l’éduction est une fonction primaire aussi décisive que le travail car sans elle l’espèce socialisée périrait en une génération » Sans nos écoles, pas de société. « La différenciation des capacités intellectuelle s’enracine profondément dans la division du travail » Les aptitudes des jeunes français en fonction de la position des parents. Globalement nos capacités à réussir à l’école s’enracinent dans la division sociale, selon les parents. Soit, l’école reproduit, sous une forme d’ailleurs très complexe la structure même de la société. 1945 : « Théorie de l’orientation scolaire et professionnelle » Son raisonnement : ''' Il ne peut en être autrement car il y a une inégalité de réussite scolaire dans notre société (le niveau des parents détermine les capacités des enfants), il y a ensuite un ajustement méritocratique (selon le diplôme, telle place nous sera accorder), ce qui aboutit à une reproduction et injustice sociale '''Les étapes de sa pensée : - La société selon lui tend à reconstruire ses conditions d’existence, soit elle va tenter de faire exister et reproduire la génération suivante. (Socialisation pour nouvelle société, modeler les enfants pour qu’ils perpétuent la société. - Mais la reproduction dans une société homogène, nous re-fabriquerons une société homogène, soit, reproduction de la division en classe existante (pas de changement) - Les individus en fonction de leur aptitudes ne peut qu’opérer ce tri en fonction de la division de classes existantes et à reproduire. - en tant qu’institution, l’école est structurée- structurante son armature doit être analysée comme réalisant à travers ses objectifs pédagogiques apparents une fonction sociale réelle de reproduction. (très Bourdieusien, théorie de la reproduction) . Soit derrière objectif apparent, l’instruction, elle a aussi pour objet caché de reproduire la division sociale de la société la reproduction des inégalités. Howard Becker (1928) Les variations dans la relation pédagogique selon l’origine sociale des élèves - Les institutrices stigmatisent les élèves à partir de ses attentes - il va donc y avoir des réactions différentielle des enseignants aux divers groupes sociaux aboutissant manifestement à perpétuer encore davantage les cultures de classe » à Adaptation du comportement et contenu du cours selon l’image que le prof s’est fait de ses élèves. - Le regard de l’institutrice sur l’indiscipline des élèves varie selon leur origine sociale. Deuxième étude de Becker 1961 Sur la culture des étudiants dans la faculté de médecine. Il constate que les étudiants ont particulièrement conscience de l’absence du consensus professorale. De plus, dans cette situation où le coprs professorale ne fait pas un, les étudiants eux communiquent beaucoup, ils ont un esprit promotions à discuter, travailler, échanger (opposé des profs) en raison des heures de travail ainsi que le temps passé ensemble, vont se créer une sorte de « culture » Le panel de L’Ined (1962 – 1972) Données sur 20 000 personnes sur le fonctionnement du système éducation résumé en 1970 dans un article : Enseignement et population '' On regarde tous les ans (sur dix ans) comment se répartie une génération dans l’enseignement secondaire. Premier constat, en prenant le facteur âge, le primaire fabrique des inégalités, tous les enfants n’avancent pas à la même vitesse. Deuxième statistiques établis, lorsqu’on regarde la part du’ne cohorte à l’obtention du baccalauréat met en évidence que ceux ayant un, deux, trois ans de retards, moins de chances d’avoir le Bac. Soit l’inégalité se fait tôt et peut être prévisible. Exemple Tony. Ined on ensuite prit un autre facteur : origine sociale des élèves Le niveau scolaire et lié à l’origine sociale des élèvesà Soit le taux d’accès au bac, sachant qu’un enfant de cadre sur dix sont mauvais ou médiocre contre un enfant d’ouvrier sur trois le sont, l’égalité des chances à l’obtention du bac n’est pas possible. Dernier résultat de l’Ined, ils vont isoler le paramètre âge (tous les élèves ont le même âge). L’orientation scolaire sera différente suivant l’origine sociale et l’ambition familiale A niveau scolaire égale, l’orientation reste différentielle selon l’origine sociale. L’orientation n’est pas juste méritocratique, il y aussi le facteur : « ambition familiale » rejoint théorie de Boudon : il n’y a pas de reproduction des inégalités sociales, les familles peuvent propulser leurs enfants =/ différent de Bourdieu pour qui sorte de déterminisme sociale. Le rapport Coleman : Equality of education opportunity – 1966 Constat : moindre réussite des enfants issus des minorités Trois facteurs de réussite scolaire : - l’origine sociale de l’élève - l’effet établissement - Le niveau des aspirations Conclusion : l’école ne réussit pas à corriger les effets de l’héritage familial. '''Théoriser les inégalités : ' Revue Française de sociologie : 1967- 1968 Grande revue qui pour la première fois fait un numéro spéciale sur l’école, soit fin des années soixante dix il y a assez de données, de chercheurs, de laboratoire qui se sont structurer autours de l’étude de l’institution scolaire. `Préface d’Alain Girard. Viviane Isambert – Jamati (1924) ''' 1961 première : Rubrique « sociologie de l’éducation » l’année sociologique 1970 : « Crises de la société, crises de l’enseignement » sa thèse 1990 : « savoirs scolaires, enjeux sociaux des contenus d’enseignement et de leurs réformes. Elle va faire de l’histoire de l’institution scolaire et montrer que les fonctions de l’institution vont évoluées en fonction des politiques du gouvernement. Elle va donc faire un travail consistant à retrouver les discours des chefs d’établissement lors de remise des prix pour les meilleurs élèves. Elle a retrouvé les discours de 1860 à 1960 (500 discours), elle fera une analyse de ces discours. Mise en évidence de cinq missions : - Participer et diffuser les valeurs suprêmes de notre société - L’intégration à une classe sociale : rejoint Goblot le lycée donne les Bourgeois de notre société - Le raffinement individuel : on fabrique des gens distingués - l’exercice des mécanismes opératoires - La transformation du monde Elle cherchera ensuite la part de chaque unité de sens '''Basil Bernstein (1924 – 2000)` « Langue et classes sociales » 1975 Selon lui entre la classe sociale des élève et le niveau de réussite des élèves (corrélation indiscutable depuis étude de l’ined) il y a pour lui une explication de la réussite scolaire à travers le capital linguistique Dans les familles le capital linguistique n’est pas le même. Il trouve dans ces travaux de linguistique, que le milieu bourgeois maitrise et développe plus le code linguistique contrairement à la classe ouvrière pour laquelle ce code est restreint (plus de difficulté à exprimer des choses abstraites) Pierre Bourdieu (1930 – 2002) ' '''Jean Claude Passeron (1930) ' Ils éditeront et publieront deux livres : « les héritiers. Les étudiants et la culture » 1964 1970 : « La reproduction. Elément d’une théorie du système d’enseignement » Leur idée fondamentale sera que l’obstacle économique ne suffit pas à expliquer que les taux de « mortalité » puissent diffère autant selon les classes sociales. Selon eux, se sera le capital culturel qui sera primordial. PSI = capital culturel = réussite scolaire Dubet : « depuis les héritiers, la sociologie de l’école proposée par Bourdieu s’est imposé comme un véritable paradigme. C’EST UNE THÉORIE TOTALE à l’égard de laquelle chacun se définit, qu’il y soit favorable ou hostile, et il faut bien admettre que la plupart des sociologues y ont été très longtemps favorables, concernant leurs travaux comme des prolongements ou comme des illustrations de cette théorie formalisée dans la Reproduction » Berthelot : « Elle peut donner l’impression d’avoir tout dit, au point que pour nombre d’étudiants, de chercheurs, d’enseignants, d’intellectuels, l’idée de l’école reproductrice semble être passée au rang de vérité première ! » ''La reproduction.... Livre ''1 Au départ il y a une violence symbolique qui se retrouvera dans l’école, dans un premier temps dans l’action pédagogique étant intégrée dans une théorie générale de la violence symbolique (la transmission des connaissances) à pour ce faire elle a besoin d’une autorité pédagogique, sans celle ci, il n’y aurait pas d’action pédagogique, dans la limite du respect de cette autorité. Il y aura ensuite un travail pédagogique qui créera l’habitus ; partant de là, c’est tout le système d’enseignement qui doit se comprendre. Explication : Premier niveau : tout pouvoir de violence symbolique, ie tout pouvoir qui parvient à '''imposer ses significations et à les imposer comme légitimes en dissimulant les rapports de force qui sont au fondement de sa force, ajoute se force propre, le proprement symbolique, à ces rapports de force Deuxième niveau : toute action pédagogique est objectivement une violence symbolique en tant qu’imposition, par un pourvoir arbitraire, d’un arbitraire culturel. On accorde une légitimité à l’autorité ce qui peut fossé notre jugement (exemple du médecin ': on respect ces prescriptions sans nous poser de questions) L’action pédagogique soit, nécessite une violence, une autorité pédagogique. Le travail pédagogique va produire l’habitus Soit au niveau zéro, plus la violence physique, la violence symbolique est fondamentale pour le maintien des rapports de dominations des uns sur les autres - elle consiste à faire accepter, la domination des uns par les autres : la légitimer. Faire oublier qu’elle repose sur un rapport de force arbitraire : la faire aller de soi, la rendre naturelle. - la domination de l’un sur l’autre est d’autant plus pérenne que l’autre accepte et trouve même fondée et légitime la domination de l’un - de fait, tous les groupes dominants cherchent à imposer leurs valeurs comme justes, une domination arbitraire comme une domination légitime : c’est l’école qui va accomplir cette mission dans notre société Elle l’accomplie à travers l’action, la communication pédagogique. Au premier niveau, l’action de transmission de savoirs se double d’une fonction cachée de légitimation des rapports de dominations des uns sur les autres. - D’abord parce qu’elle choisit une forme scolaire arbitraire dans un ensemble de possible : une forme scolaire n’est pas neutre - ensuite parce quelle choisit un programme scolaire arbitraire dans un ensemble de possible : un programme scolaire n’est pas neutre L’arbitraire inculqué est en adéquation avec les intérêts du groupe au pouvoir. Deuxième niveau : L’action pédagogique implique nécessairement comme conditiion sociale d’exercice d’autorité pédagogique et l’autonomie relative de l’instance chargée de l’exercer 2.1 Parce que l’arbitraire de la situation pédagogique n’est pas dévoilé, l’autorité de l’enseignant est acceptée. Parce que l’autorité de l’enseignant est intacte son message est accepté comme savoir légitime. Un savoir arbitraire est d’autant moins remis en cause qu’il est transmis par une instance qui fait autorité : le professeur 2.2 le professeur n’est pas libre et dispose que d’une autonomie relative vis à vis du système éducatif. Il est d’abord sélectionné et ensuite récompensé (il est payé) ie promu socialement pour son zèle à exercer l’autorité pédagogique et assurer l’action pédagogique. '''P. Bourdieu, Passeron « les héritiers » ' '''L’inégalité d’accès à l’université Héritiers = les bacheliers Un enfant d’agriculteur a 1 chance sur 100 d’accès au bac, idem pour les enfants d’ouvrier Suite à leur obtention du bac, ils vont s’intéresser à son orientation en fonction de son origine sociale. Les enfants de salariés agricoles s’orienteront vers les fac de lettres, de plus les enfants d’ouvriers vont eux aussi aller en faculté de sciences et de lettres avec une prédilection pour les fac de sciences renvoyant à la technique, un savoir science et technique qui correspondra plus à ses origines sociales. Ce seront les enfants d’employés qui s’orienteront le plus vers le droit pour passer les concours et devenir comme leurs parents fonctionnaires, ou employé dans une entreprise. Soit il y a une inégalité dans le cursus qui se répercutera sur leur réussite professionnelle. Violence symbolique, c’est le capital culturel issue des familles (première forme d’inégalité) elle sera transformer en valeur scolaire qui se transformera ensuite en diplôme suivant notre origine sociale. Le système éducatif organise une sélection en lien avec la culture de la famille et celle de la culture scolaire attendu (sélection par une distance culturelle selon Bourdieu) à L’école est indifférente aux différences. En étant indifférent à leur différence, on reproduit les inégalités. Autre réflexion sur la pédagogie dans les universités Globalement dans le système éducatif la communication pédagogique est une communication a faible rendement : preuve de sa fonction de sélection et non de transmission à La pédagogie pourrait être plus efficace et pourrait transmettre plus de connaissances. Si le système se satisfait d’une rentabilité faible. Le but de l’université, la fonction qu’elle semble jouait est autre, autrement elle pourrait le rentabilisé ; soit sa fonction est tournée vers la sélection, plus qu’à la transmission de connaissances. Dans l’acte pédagogique, il y a beaucoup de sous entendus comme ci on ne chercher pas la transmission concrète de la manière la plus efficace à tous les étudiants, mais comme si une transmission se faisait à un nombre restreint. (ex : les profs disent comme vous le savez ... alors on va étudier Bourdieu qui puise chez lui... comme si nous avions tous acquis cet auteur alors qu’ils savent que nous avons pas tous lus ; soit les cours de deuxième années s’adresseront plus à ceux qui ont respecter les consignes et lu les bibliographies demandées. Il y a des sous entendus) Ce n’est pas n’importe qui, qui comprendra les sous entendus du prof. L’école ne sélectionne pas elle coopte CAD qu’elle va reconnaître dans les étudiants ceux étant les plus en adéquation avec le système universitaire. Elle privilégie la forme sur le fond, il y a une méthodologie qui va nous être demandée pour dire de la bonne façon les choses (l’aisance du langage est plus présent dans certaines classes) L’université n’exalte t-elle pas dans la culture générale tout l’opposé de ce qu’elle dénonce comme pratique scolaire de la culture chez ceux que leur origine sociale condamne à n’avoir d’autre culture que celle qu’ils doivent à l’école ? Tout ce passe comme si la faculté ne valorise pas sa culture mais celle qu’il ne donne pas. On donne des bonnes notes à ceux qui mettront des connaissances personnelles, extérieur au savoir acquis à la fac, si on récite le cours 10, si on se réapproprie les données et que nous les mettons dans un contexte alors 15. Autre idée dans les héritiers, celle du don : On considère que certain sont doués et pas d’autre. La cécité aux inégalités sociales condamne et autorise à expliquer toutes les inégalités, particulièrement en matière de réussite scolaire, comme inégalités naturelles, inégalits de dons. (dédouane toute la responsabilité de la société) Pareille attitude est dans la logique d’un système qui, reposant sur le postulat de l’égalité formelle de tous les enseignés, condition de son fonctionnement, ne peut reconnaître d’autres inégalités que celles qui tiennent aux dons individuels. à Bourdieu dira que le système n’est''' pas coupable (car ce n’est pas son objectif) mais responsable des inégalités.' Tout se passe comme si l’école avait pour fonction de transformer les inégalités sociales illégitimes en inégalités scolaires légitimes. L’école ne fait aps qu’enregistrer des inégalités qui lui préexistent, elle transforme celles-ci en nouvelles inégalités. Elle participe par la pédagogie et ses structures internes font de ces inégalités d’origines une transformation permettant ensuite la reproduction des rapports de dominations '''Bourdieu : « les rites comme actes d’institution », ARSS, 1982' Il propose une réflexion sur les rites de passage d’un statut à un autre. Le système éducatif est lui aussi plein de rites (l’obtention du baccalauréat permet de s’émanciper de nos parents, marque l’entrée dans nouveau stade de la vie) Il existe aussi le bizutage. Ce n’est pas tant le passage d’un stade à un autre qui retient son attention que l’effet de séparation qu’il provoque entre les individus qui ont subi un rituel et ceux qui ne le subiront jamais marquant ainsi la différence. La certification décourage la transgression ' Elle transforme la représentation que les autres se font de la personne investie et leur comportement à son égard : il les protège du déclassement. Elle transforme la représentation que la personne investie se fait d’elle même et les comportements qu’elle se croit tenue d’adopter : il les oblige à tenir le rang. Bourdieu : « Homo academicus », 1983 En terme de structuration, distinction entre ceux ayant les capitaux économiques élevés, opposé aux artistes ayant capital culturel fort. Comparons situation des différents profs des universités suivant domaine et spécialité des profs. Espace qui sera fragmenté, il y aura ceux ayant beaucoup de capital économique. Et d’autre un capital différent. Mai 68, massification de l’enseignement supérieur générant une concurrence dans la course du diplôme. « deux rapports aussi totalement opposés à la science et au pouvoir renvoient à des positions passées et présentes totalement opposées dans la champ du pouvoir : - ceux issus des milieux populaire (prof de science et lettre) - ceux issus bourgeoise (médecin) '''P. Bourdieu : « La Noblesse d’état » 1989 ' La question du classement scolaire et du jugement professoral L’exemple du concours général : Les matières royales (philosophie, lettres classiques, mathématiques...) recrutant des élève d’origine sociale plis élevée que les autre matières. La réussite exige un rapport familier avec la culture : « le privilège de l’aisance » Les exemples des classes préparatoires aux grandes écoles Le jugement professoral est emprunt de jugement social Les élèves d’origine sociale modeste sont davantage appréciés à l’écrit pour les qualités d’assiduité de ténacité de docilité Les élèves d’origines sociales aisées sont plus appréciés aux épreuves orales qui demande de la prouesse charismatique et de l’exhibition de qualité de brio Le jugement social du professeur est d’autant plus efficace... Q ‘il est méconnu y compris des enseignants. Tri sur ressources sociales. Le fonctionnement des classes préparatoires aux grandes écoles, selon lui elle consacre plus qu’elle ne forme en recrutant des élèves qui ont déjà acquis un capital culturel, une culture bien développée. '''L’école va juste lui donner un diplôme '''car les connaissances, ils les ont déjà. Soit elle propose des stages pas beaucoup heures de cours. Entrée très chère, pour des gens brillants (tous n’accèdent pas – ressources financières) ensuite ils iront dans des grandes entreprises pour faire la pub aux grandes écoles préparatoires. '''Se sont des institutions totales : - formatage 70 heures de travail par semaine, généralement interne pour optimiser le temps des étudiants, - rapport particulier avec les professeurs des écoles préparatoires car les profs et les établissements sont notés. L’esprit de corps est très présent dans ces écoles car ils ont déjà le sentiment d’appartenir à une élite du fait de rentrée dans celle ci, de sa réputation ... C’est en cela que Bourdieu les considèrent comme des institutions totales. E'lles font un usage intensif du temps : '''emploi du temps de cadre supérieur. Elles prédisposent à l’exercice du pouvoir... et non à la pratique de la recherche ou de la critique. On forme à la pratique mais pas à la recherche Recherche sous structuration de ces écoles : Enfants ouvriers surreprésentation (10%) dans les petites écoles d’ingénieurs Les écoles normales supérieures à l’issue de laquelle on passe une agrégation pour devenir prof ou devenir fonctionnaire la part des enfants de fonctionnaires sont en surreprésentation. HEC surreprésentation des enfants de patron. Les fils de cadre se retrouvent 80% à l’école polytechnique Stratégie de reproduction et de reconversion du capital, où capital économique ne suffit plus, il faut donc augmenter le capital culturel en passant de prestigieux diplômes. '''Les exclus de l’intérieur 1993' La diversification des filières qui s’associent à des procédures d’orientation et de sélection de plus en plus précoces, tend à instaures des pratiques d’exclusion douces ou, mieux, insensible, au double sens de continues, graduelles, et d’imperceptibles, inaperçues, tant de ceux qui les exercent que de ceux qui les subissent. (Avant pas bon = exclus école ; aujourd’hui pas bon = STG)à Les formations n’ont pas toutes la même valeur. Théoriser les inégalités Les conflictualistes : l’école est en cause dans la production des inégalité – Bourdieu, Passera, Duru Bella Les externalises : Christian Baudelot et Roger Establey 1971 : l’école capitaliste en France 1975 : l’école primaire divise L’institution scolaire pour eux est coupable et responsable en plus d’être un appareil idéologique au main de l’Etat Derrière l’école unique se cachent deux classes sociales, deux réseaux scolaires et deux pédagogies différenciées. Le niveau des diplômes baissent mais pas l’intelligence Baudelot et Establet : « Allez les filles » 1992 Baudelot et Establet : A niveau scolaire équivalent les filles se dirigeront vers études supérieures moins prestigieuses. Elles perdront donc l’avantage qu’elles ont acquis lors du primaire et secondaire. Tout cela, par ce que selon eux, les filles ont intériorisé depuis toujours que les hommes sont plus fort sen maths par exemple. Elles n’oseront pas s’opposer aux garçons. Elles s’auto exclu Autre théorie : c’est pour ménager leur vie familiale avoir moins de contraintes professionnelles, avoir une famille et une vie familiale qu’elle ne va pas suivre les mêmes études. Raisonnable. Raymond Boudon (1934 – 2013) ' « L’inégalité des chances : la mobilité sociale dans les sociétés industrielles » 1973 « Effet pervers et ordre social » 1973 « L’axiomatique de l’inégalité des chances » 2000 '''L’individualisme méthodologique : ' Du schème fonctionnel au schème actantiel : D’une théorie de la domination à une théorie de l’action Est Normalien agrégé de philosophie. Il fut par ailleurs professeur à l’université de la Sorbonne. Fondateur d’un courant de pensée sociologique : '''L’individualisme méthodologique. Il repose sur deux thèses essentielles, structurantes. Dans un premier temps, le fondement de l’analyse sociale doit reposer sur l’individu, l’individu est compris comme un acteur rationnel, comme un calculateur. ''' R. Boudon reprend pour l’appliquer au social, le modèle de '''l’Homo Economicus autrement dit, de l’acteur calculateur qui cherche à maximiser ses profits, son bien être dans l’espace social. Néanmoins, Boudon considère que la rationalité de l’acteur n’est pas toujours parfaite. L’acteur peut parfois être limité dans ses calculs par des valeurs, des héritages cognitifs en terme de connaissance. D’autre part la rationalité de l’acteur est généralement une rationalité limitée au sens où, dans une situation de choix il ne maîtrise pas l’ensemble des informations, qui lui permettront de réaliser le meilleurs choix possible. 2em thèse fondatrice : D’autre part, Boudon considère que l’on doit comprendre les phénomènes sociaux comme des effets d’agrégations ou des effets de compositions '''; ce qui veut dire qu’un phénomène social résultera de l’addition, de la multiplicité des choix individuels. '''L’espace social doit être conçu comme un marché ou l’ensemble des choix des individus se rencontrent. Chapitre II. Sociologie des effets pervers R. Boudon va également se poser la question de savoir si l’agrégation des calculs individuels produit nécessairement ce qui été recherché par les acteurs. IL considère que lorsque le résultat de l’agrégation des comportements individuels, des calculs individuels n’est pas ce que rechercher les acteurs, selon lui, se sera là, un effet pervers. Sartre avait lui même parler « de contre- finalité '''» : exemple celui du président Mao dans les années 60, exterminer les moineaux pour économiser les graines et les champs. à Finalité, les moustiques contre attaque l’année suivante ; idem pour la déforestation, l’an d’après inondation. R. Boudon va penser la '''sociologie des effets pervers à partir de la théorie des jeux. Les deux fondateurs de cette théorie sont Morgenstern et Von Neumann 1940. Leur objectif, est, d’établir quelles sont les stratégies les plus optimales, en fonction des jeux dans lesquels les acteurs évoluent. Il y a selon eux deux types de jeux : le jeu à somme nulle et le jeux à somme non-nulle. Dans le cadre du jeu à somme nulle, un seul acteur gagne la mise. Les préférences des acteurs sont totalement opposées. Il n’y a pas de possibilité de gain partagée. Ce sera par exemple le cas, du duel et du poker. L’autre grande catégorie de jeu à catégorie non nulle il regroupe la catégorie d’effets pervers. Ce type de jeux a été mit en évidence par RAPOPORT et CHAMNAH « Prisoner’s dilemma a study in conflict and cooperation » 1965 L’exemple traité par RAPOPORT et Chamnah est le suivant : deux prisonniers A & B sont suspectés d’avoir commit ensemble un crime. Dans le système Anglo-Saxon les deux suspects se voient proposé de négocier leur peine contre des aveux. Ils se voient proposé séparément, d’avouer et de servir de témoin contre l’autre. Celui qui avouera sera relaxé pas de prison, et son ami lui bénéficiera de 15 ans. Mais si les deux avouent et servent de témoin, ils seront tous deux condamnés à 12 ans de prison. Enfin dernière possibilité, les deux nient, et auront 3 mois de prison pour vagabondage. Les théoriciens des jeux vont considérer qu’évidemment la meilleure stratégie possible, la plus rationnelle, consiste à nier tous les deux. Néanmoins puisque chacun est un être rationnel et calculateur, il a une incertitude quand à ce que va faire l’autre, il est donc préférable du point de vue du calcul de prendre le risque de témoigner contre l’autre en espérant qu’il n’en pas fait de même. L’agrégation des deux rationalités, des deux stratégies, produira donc un effet pervers. La difficulté du raisonnement de la théorie des jeux, c’est que précisément tous les acteurs n’agissent pas en permanence comme des calculateurs, d’autre catégorie sociale comme la confiance peuvent intervenir dans les choix des acteurs qui les conduiront à ne pas se dénoncer. Chapitre III. Une étude organisée selon les principes de l’individualisme méthodologique R. Boudon va vouloir appliquer son modèle à la question classique en sociologie de l’éducation. Boudon va s’opposer à Bourdieu dans le domaine de l’éducation. Selon Bourdieu, la caractéristique du système scolaire tient au fait qu’il est un espace, un « champ » de domination. En d’autres termes, l’école est un espace de reproduction des inégalités, la culture scolaire est d’abord est avant tout la culture des classes dominantes ce sont elles qui fréquentent les musées, qui lisent naturellement les classiques. Par ailleurs le langage même valorisé par le système scolaire est celui le plus utilisé dans les classes dominantes'. Si les classes populaires, ne se sentent pas à l’aise, ne se sentent pas légitime dans l’espace scolaire c’est que la culture qui y est valorisée n’est pas la leur'. Boudon va vouloir contrer le modèle Bourdieusien en réutilisant les principes de l’individualisme méthodologique CAD ceux selon lesquels chaque acteurs est un calculateur q'''ui analyse les situations en fonction de '''leurs coûts et avantages. Rapporté à la question de l’éducation, Boudon va étudier les élèves et les stratégies de leurs parents en fonction de leur classe d’appartenance et des résultats de leurs enfants. Ce que Boudon constate, c’est que à niveau scolaire égale, en l’occurrence à niveau scolaire médiocre, les enfants des classes populaires abandonnent plus rapidement leur scolarité que les enfants des classes moyennes. Puisque le niveau de ces enfants est identique, leurs compétences scolaires, leurs rapports au savoir, est de même nature ou de même qualité. Ce qui fera la différence dans les stratégies des parents, c’est que les membres des classes populaires vont avoir tendance à surestimer le coût d’une scolarité prolongée pour un élève moyen, là où les membres des classes moyennes considéreront que la prolongation de la scolarité permettra d’obtenir un profit futur pour un coût finalement acceptable. (les proches vont propulser leurs enfants, il n’y a donc pas de déterminisme suivant la culture de classe, les stratégies des parents sont responsables ainsi que le libre arbitre de chacun) Boudon a développé une sociologie dont l’ambition était de s’opposer au sociologisme Marxisme et Bourdieusien. Il a voulu mettre au premier plan la question de l’acteur et de sa capacité a avoir des stratégies a développer des calculs. Néanmoins, on peut critiquer sous deux aspects centraux : premièrement, il présente un modèle où l’acteur n’existe que comme stratège, que comme calculateur. La question des valeurs sociales qui pourrait organiser l’action est toujours mise de côté, d’autre part Boudon s’est vue reprocher de développer une forme de déterminisme dans la mesure où chez lui, chaque système d’interaction, chaque jeu social présente des rationalités des logiques gagnantes et que les acteurs dans son modèle puisqu’ils sont calculateurs auront tendance à aligner leur comportement sur ce qui est gagnant dans un système donné. L’effet oscillatoire dit également effet thermostat (on règle la température à 20 ; il s’arrêtera à 21 puis se réenclenche à 19 à Oscillatoire entre 21 et 19 degrés dans la pièce) - de la mode à la distinction : exemple demain on s’aperçoit qu’il manquera des médecins soit demain on acceptera 5à personnes de plus en troisième années de médecin. Mais il y aura un laps de temps ou il manquera toujours des médecins le temps que formation. 6 ans plus tard, il n’y a plus de manque, le marché sature et la promotion universitaire suivante arrive. Soit à cause d’une mauvaise anticipation des formations longue. Toujours le mauvais nombre de médecins, soit trop, soit plus. C’est aussi l’exemple des enseignants on ne sait jamais le nombre exacte du besoin. Suivant les politiques ça change. Selon Boudon dans le système éducatif l’inégalités des chances sont : - Les inégalités des chances sont illégitimes dans notre société. Incompatible avec les principes adoptés lors de la révolution francaise -Elles sont importantes De plus, 94% des enfants de prof dont maman diplômé du supérieur ont le bac. En 1990 contre 1% des fils d’agriculteur - Des inégalités qui sont persistantes - Et Universelles Qu’elles sont les causes de ces inégalités des chances ? Bourdieu : inégalité des chances car inégalité d’habitus Boudon : Inégalité au moment des orientations scolaires (pas la même orientation selon nos calculs, choix individuel) Pour Bondon, ce sont les bonnes raisons que les acteurs ont de faire les choix d’orientation qu’ils font qui, dans un contexte d’interactions particulier, contribuent le plus à la production de l’inégalité des chances scolaire et sociale Pour un fils de cadre supérieur atteindre le bac est plus utile, le risque de dévotion est plus élevé. Bourdieu : l’origine sociale et le capital culturel vont définir les choix et inégalités des chances et de l’orientation. Boudon : origine sociale et l’appréciation des risques, coûts et avantages de l’investissement qui seront déterminants. Hypo 1 : à pour Boudon, lorsqu’on donne un capital culturel supérieur à un fils d’ouvrier que ce qu’il aurait eu de base, puis on laisse libre choix pour l’orientation, finalement, les fils d’ouvriers même avec capital culturel plus élevé, l’orientation dans les filières scolaires ne sont pas plus ambitieux. Hypo 2 : « si on laisse aux enfants d’ouvriers un niveau inférieur de réussite par rapport aux enfants de cadres et si on donne aux enfants d’ouvriers le mêmes stratégies familiales que les enfants de cadres au moment de l’orientation, alors le taux de passage des enfants d’ouvriers dans les meilleures filières scolaire passe de 18% à 58% : forte contribution de l’effet « origine sociale sur l’orientation » pour expliquer l’inégalité des chances. Conclusion : lorsque l’on bloque les effets de la position sociale sur les stratégies familiales d’orientation que l’on réduit le plus d’inégalité des chances devant l’école Tandis que l’héritage n’agit qu’en début de cursus, l’orientation agit tout au long du cursus d’où sa supériorité Inégalité des chances : Que faire ? Ne pas s’engager dans une politique d’éducation compensatoire (discrimination positive) : compenser le handicap culturel Mais on peut cependant agir sur les paliers d’orientation en modifiant les risques/couts/avantages pour les familles en : - Rendant les orientations moins décisives et discriminantes pour ne pas cristalliser les stratégies familiales sur les enjeux d’orientations (mais cela reste illusoire) - Réduisant les coûts des orientations prestigieuses pour les enfants issus de milieux modestes (bien que cela ne soit pas la panacée) - Surtout faire en sorte que le niveau scolaire plus que les ambitions familiales déterminent les orientations scolaires des élèves Le paradoxe d’Anderson *Le paradoxe d'Anderson est un paradoxe empirique selon lequel l’acquisition par un étudiant d'un diplôme supérieur à celui de son père ne lui assure pas, nécessairement, une position sociale plus élevée. Ce paradoxe a été mis en évidence par le sociologue américain 'Charles Arnold Anderson (1907-1990) '''en 1961 dans un article intitulé « ''A Skeptical Note on the Relation of Vertical Mobility to Education Pour lui, « le statut social relatif des fils apparait comme pratiquement indépendant de leur niveau d'instruction relatif ». Autrement dit, le diplôme est comme une monnaie : il connait aussi une inflation qui entraine une dévaluation des diplômes. Le lien entre le diplôme et le statut social se relâche. On a pu reformuler ce paradoxe en précisant que la détention des diplômes, comme moyens d'accès à des positions sociales, apparaît de plus en plus nécessaire mais de moins en moins suffisante. Plusieurs sociologues, comme Raymond Boudon2, ont tenté d’apporter une réponse à ce paradoxe. Le paradoxe indique que la rentabilité sociale et économique des diplômes a baissé : le même diplôme, à une génération d'écart, ne permet plus d'accéder aux mêmes types de positions socioprofessionnelles. Cette dévalorisation du diplôme sur le marché du travail est explicable à partir du décalage entre la forte croissance du nombre de diplômés (massification scolaire) et l'augmentation plus faible du nombre de positions sociales correspondant à ce niveau de qualification. = PSI (origine sociale) qui déterminait une position scolaire qui définira une position sociale soit inégalité des chances + méritocratie = immobilité et injustice sociale Soit mise en place de système permettant d’éviter que l’origine sociale créée une inégalité scolaire. (ajustement méritocratique qui est aujourd’hui la base de notre système éducatif) Mais selon Boudon, même si on a réduit les inégalités, elles existent toujours. Soit lorsque basculement du scolaire dans le monde du travail, à diplôme équivalent, exemple ingénieur, l’enfant d’ouvrier va faire des choix d’insertion professionnel posera des CV dans des petites entreprises ; contrairement à l’enfant de cadre qui aura plus d’ambition et va donc prendre certaines opportunités à ajustement méritocratique pervertie par les stratégies et ressources familiale. « malgré l’atténuation de l’inégalité des chances devant l’enseignement, malgé l’expansion des taux de scolarisation, il n’y a pas lieu de s’attendre à observer, dans les sociétés industrielles, une augmentation, pas plus d’ailleurs qu’une diminution sensible de la mobilité » Boudon Les méfaits de la démocratisation du système éducatif : « la démocratisation scolaire n’induit tout au plus « qu’ un « gonflement de la file d’attente qui provoque à son tour un effet complexe de dévaluation des tickets de priorité » ie des diplômes. Cette situation fait que le diplôme est de plus en plus en nécessaire pour assurer sa situation mais de moins en moins suffisant : « les chances qu’un individu obtienne un statut social bas s’il n’ pas de ticket de priorioté augmentent au cours du temps ; mais s’il détient ce ticket ses chances d’obtenir un statut social élevé ont, dans le même temps, tendance à diminuer. » Un effet de type inflanionniste et pervers : « dans ce cas, les plus démunis auront davantage tendance à s’écarter eux memes du jeu, en contribuant par là, sans le vouloir, à augmenter les chances des plus favorisées. Dans ce cas, l’effet de frustration sera atténué et peut être éliminé. Mais le jeu entrainera en contrepartie un effet d’amplification : l’inégalité de la distribution des ressources sera plus grande après le jeu qu’avant » La massification a permo augmenter le niveau d’ alphabétisation, le niveau des qualification de sa main d’œuvre Cela facilitera aussi l’insertion dans le monde du travail. Dans un premier temps, on pensait donc que cette massification était avantageuse pour toute la société. Mais Boudon : massification est désavantageuse pour l’individu qui doit investir sans être sur de sa futur position sociale. Il y a un cas de figure ou, cette massification est désavantageuse pour la société car le coût des études est de plus en plus chère, mais avantageux pour l’individu qui étudie au travers de la société (impôts). Ceux qui font les études plus longues les font payer à la société. Il y a selon lui une situation où l’inflation des diplôme est désavantageuse piur tous : dans un premier temps, de plus en plus chère mais on ne gagne pas en mobilité, désavantageux pour l’individu qui va dépenser plus pour récolter moins. En période d’inflation, plus il y a d’individus plus ils réduisent leurs chances (compétition) Effet pervers, enseignement supérieur « les systèmes d’interdépendance sont souvent caractérisés par le fait que les actions, émises par les agents du système engendrent des phénomènes collectifs en tant que tels non voulus par ces agents. » : EFFET D’AGRÉGATION ou émergents « C’est sur le terrainde la sociologie de l’éducation que j’ai rencontré, d’abord sans le savoir, en tout cas sans le vouloir, des structures caractérisées par l’existence d’effets pervers » « Le Ve pla, de développement français prévoyé qu’en 1973 les Iut devraient encadrer 21% des étudiants. Or, en 1972 l’ensemble de l’enseignement technique ne comprend que 7% des effectifs de l’enseignement post secondaire » ECHEC « en effectuant des choix raisonnables, les individus obtiennent des résultats défavorables à la fois pour eux mêmes et pour la collectivité »